The Story of Zix
by TheStoryTellerZ
Summary: The story of Zix is a tale from another world, a world of fantasy and myth. Zix is a young man who lives alone with his father, who one day has gone to war in the other side of the world. Zix's journey is him trying to get to his father, does he miss him? Does he feel alone? Or is it something different? Come and read to see what happened on his journey.


The story of Zix. When Zix was young his father left to war, the northern confrontation, and never came back, so Zix went off on a journey to find his father. Zix went on a journey to find his father and bring him back home. At a young age of 15, Zix knows that when he reached a certain age his family's special blood would react and give him a strong power. Zix took off to look for a way to get to the other side of the world were the war is taking place.

Part 1:

Zix started his journey by going threw an area near his house called the forest with a million trees. All he started with were the cloths on his back and the sword his dad left behind for him. Zix made it to the front of the forest. He then walked into the forest with a million trees and met a girl in the front of the forest and told her " Is something wrong" she pointed a sword at Zix. Zix responded "Hey what did I do!?" She responded in a weak tone of voice " You looked at me funny!" Zix said " WOW that's why you tried to I don't know…..KILL ME!!!" she laughed "You're funny and cute, what more can a girl ask for." She then giggled and told Zix why she was injured. Zix told her " What!? you were ambushed by bandits?" She said " Yeah, pretty dumb right." Zix spoke loudly "I'm going to beat some sense into those thugs!" She told him " Don't worry they didn't hurt me that much." And then she bleed from her mouth and fell down. Zix said "Here take this, you'll feel better but I'm going to hunt down and beat those bandits to a pulp." The girl said " Ok but please come back don't leave me here" " I promise I will return back to you….uh I mean will return yeah that's what I meant." She blushed and Zix went on try to catch those bandits. Zix didn't spend much time on hunting them down they came to him. " Hey, you, kid if you know what's good for you then hand over all your money and stuff, nice and slowly." Zix replied " Have you met a young girl really pretty and around my age" "And what if we did punk" "Than you better start running losers" " HAAHAH" " Have it your way ahhh." " HA bring it kid...attack boys ahhhh." 2-3 Minutes later " HAHA you bandits aren't so tough now are you" "please spare us" " we surrender" " I think you deserve to die after what you did to that girl" the bandits started to quiver in fear. "No, please kid don't kill me" the bandits started to cry " ha I won't kill you, under one condition, give me back all the things you stole from people" "Ok fine, but please leave us alone" the bandits plead to Zix " Fine I will but if I ever see you again I will make you suffer."

Zix returned to the girl " Hey I got your stuff back." " Great, are you some kinda hero? Or are you just cool?" "I don't know, maybe both" "So um say I haven't even gotten your name yet." She blushed and said " My name is Scarlet." Zix blushed and said "WOW that's a pretty name for a pretty girl." She told him " One more thing, I don't even know your name either." Zix took off his cowboy hat and said "My name is Zix," "WOW that's a name "Zix" oh one more thing Zix" Zix looked confused and said "Yeah? what's up Scarlet, do you want to ask me something?" she smiled and told him "Well I have a request, can I come with you on your journey?Please, I haven't gone 10 miles from my home town and I've already almost died, please can I join you?" Zix the klutz fell on his back and got up. "Sure you can join me Scarlet." She was so happy she jumped into the air Screaming " Yahoo!!" Zix told her the whole story while they were going through the forest, the story of why he's heading to the other side of the world.

Part 2:

After getting out of the forest of the Million trees Zix asked Scarlet " So you haven't told me why you wanted to come with me..aa I mean along with me." Scarlet blushed and told him "Just". Zix said "Just what, you want to go on an adventure, you want to rob and kill me, you want to have fun or what." She responded with a wrathful voice "JUST, YOU GOT THAT!!!" Zix went flapping in the air screaming "Ok Ok don't scream."

So they continued their journey through dungeon after dungeon until 3 months past and they were still together. "Zix how much farther until the next town" Zix responded "Just a little bit more Scarlet just a little bit more." Scarlet groaned at Zix and told him " Today makes 3 months together on the travel" "So I got you this Zix" Scarlet pulled out a wooden sword she found and gave it to him. Zix looked happy and replied "Thanks scarlet it means alot to me" Scarlet blushed and said "Soooo what did you get me Zix." Zix panicked and said "I ummm got something made for you yeah it's at the next town so we better hurry" Zix grabbed Scarlet's hand and started to run, Scarlet blushed.

After Zix told Scarlet that he send someone to town earlier to make her something Scarlet got excited. Scarlet told Zix "I'm excited Zix, for what did you get me…..yay!" Zix responded quietly and nervously " Yeah me too." Scarlet was so excited she told Zix "i love you so much!" Zix fell down blushing because of the love stuck blast. Zix stood up and told her "So you love me kinda maybe sorta." scarlet replied "Yeah sure." Zix felt silly after telling her that if she loved him, Zix fell to pieces. Scarlet then felt bad for Zix so she told him "You know what I kinda like or love you kinda little bit." Zix felt happy for a while until they were ambushed by a Dark hunter. Zix told him " What is your business here Dark hunter!" the Dark hunter replied " I came for the girl and your money." Zix replied with a temper "In your dreams Bounty hunter, hya!"

Zix charged at the Bounty hunter but the hunter was too powerful. Zix was on the floor about to be killed. Scarlet, sacrificed herself to save Zix and with her fading breath she told Zix "Zix I kinda love…..you" The hunter started to laugh at her. But Zix was not happy not happy at all. Zix screamed with all his might "You... you monster i'll KILL YOU!!!" The wooden sword that Scarlet gave Zix started to glow and as it glowed Zix fighting spirit erupted and the legendary Power Sword was awoken. So with it Zix's family power awoke as well, Zix charged at the bounty hunter. The hunter said "Please I'll save the girl but please don't kill me" Zix told him in a fearful voice and glowing eyes "Now what makes you think I won't kill you when you tell me" the hunter told him "Because i am the only one that can save her" Zix was happy, relieved even but didn't trust the hunter " So hunter what's the catch" The hunter replied "No catch but she will forget the last three months you spent together" "Zix." Zix look confused and happy "Scarlet? please don't waste your energy." Scarlet, even after it all she wouldn't give up and told Zix "Zix please don't make me forget the best time of my life, please don't." Zix told the bounty hunter "Fine what do I have to do" The hunter smiled and told him "You will have to find and kill a dragon and take it's blood." Zix grabbed the hunter and started to choke him "You lie hunter" The hunter while choking told him "No...I'm telling the truth" so the hunter told Zix "The blood of a dead dragon can heal anything and anyone even inches away from death." Zix told him "But she won't forget the last 3 months then" The hunter told Zix "You have a choice either kill the dragon and take it's blood or we'll do it the other way and she will forget the last 3 months, so choose boy."

After a while of torturing the hunter Zix told scarlet "Scarlet i'm going to get the blood no arguing I choose you ok" Zix told Scarlet that he would be back before sundown. Zix told the bounty hunter "So bounty hunter where do I find a dragon" The hunter told him"I don't know." Zix told the hunter "You're useless." After another while they found a dragon Zix told him "So how do I kill a dragon" The hunter told him "I don't know that either." So Zix winged it and charged at the dragon, but got burned. Zix said "Ok plan B." The hunter told Zix "Why don't you use that cool sword of yours the one that you almost killed me with." Zix replied "Ok I'll try" So Zix charged again at the dragon and killed it but it came with a curse now his whole family could not use dragon's blood to heal ever again.

So after killing the dragon Zix returned to Scarlet with the blood. Zix sat next to Scarlet and took out the blood "Here Scarlet drink this and you'll feel a lot better" Zix looked weirded out and said "Ok Zix i'll trust you." Scarlet drank some of the blood and she began to heal but the blood mest her up and gave her a special gift called Dragon whisper. The ability allowed her to talk to dragons and to use fire breath. Zix told her "How do you feel Scarlet." Scarlet told Zix "I feel great even better than before Zix thank you." She gave Zix a hug and Zix was relieved. Until the Dark hunter betrayed Zix and attacked. Zix felt no mercy for him and killed him with one single blow with his new sword. Scarlet told Zix "You know what give me back the sword and i'll get you a new give what about that." Zix told her "No i'm good with this gift."

Part 3:

After the Dark Hunter fiasco Zix and Scarlet were tired and hungry. So they started to head towards the closest town to their location. Zix felt so bad and tired that right when they got to town Zix fainted. " Zix are you ok….Zix!!" Scarlet yield " Yeah I'm ok just a little worn out that's all." So Scarlet picked up Zix and helped him to the closest restaurant and that was the worse mistake she ever made. Zix ate 150 pounds of meat, drank 5 crates of fresh water, 3 loaves of bread, 6 bowls of noodle soup, and finally 1 cookie. Scarlet's face was priceless it had looked like if Zix ate for 15 people, Scarlet told Zix "Ssso are you still hungry?" Zix responded with a happy tone of voice " Nope I'm full stuffed in fact, so how much good sir." The restaurant owner told him "5,000 coins sir". Scarlet fell backwards in a face of true fear. " Really?" Zix said " I thought it would have been more , here you go 5,000 coins, plus a tip" Scarlet got up and said " Zix how much money do you have!?" Zix responded " About 512,950 coin." Scarlet looked shocked that Zix had this much money.

Scarlet's inner shopper was unleashed onto the town. "Zix come on you have all this money but you don't spend it are you nuts or something." " No just I never really needed anything that required money besides food and shelter." Zix and scarlet went fighting about money for another 5 minutes until. "Zix I don't care we are going shopping right now." Scarlet glared at Zix and then Zix responded " No" and Zix was dragged away by Scarlet " onto the shopping district" Zix screamed " NNNOOOOO please no shopping"

When they got to the stores they both realized that the stores were being robbed by bandits. "Look at this boy's a cute girl and her pet, get them" but one of the bandits realized that the boy with the girl was Zix and he went running for the hills. "Zix! There ruining my shopping day get rid of them" "As you wish my lady" 5 to 15 seconds later the bandits were all on the floor. "Zix why is it that you always take so long" " I don't know maybe I'm still hungry." So the people of the stores let Zix go on a shopping spree and Zix got only one thing a ring for Scarlet, for their 3 month together version.

Part 4:

A man came to town with a turkey, a wooden bat, a strange device he called a phone, and a strange green drink he called gatorade. The man said that there was a very big and tough dungeon at the top of a mountain and Zix told him "Hey crazy dude how do i get to that mountain" the man responded "Don't go to that mountain child it is strong and evil" Zix got excited and said "I know where i'm going next how about you Scarlet" Scarlet heard but couldn't stop looking at her new ring. Zix told the guy how does someone get to the mountain the guy warned him again and Zix still said "Come on man just tell me please i'm strong enough to beat that dungeon just tell me." So the guy finally told him and then he left as fast as he came.

A week after the bandit problem and the crazy guy and also Scarlet looking at her ring she finally told Zix. "Zix let's go to the next town, we've spent too much time here already" Zix replied calmly " Ok Scarlet as you wish." So Zix and Scarlet left the town as heros. Scarlet told Zix " Hey so how far is the army base" Zix told her " We still have a long way to go ok so just wait a little longer please." Zix and scarlet kept walking until they arrived at the dungeon where they were going to search for their next treasure trove. " Zix were not low on money why risk going into the dungeon" Zix looked confused as he told Scarlet "Why so weird today it's just like any other dungeon we go in and clear it like most of the time, and besides now that I have unlocked my family's power and the sword you gave me I'm unstoppable so come on let's have some fun ok." Scarlet looked happy after what Zix told her. " ok Zix let's go." Zix jumped in the air and said " Yeah let's go Scarlet."

As they went into the dungeon Scarlet saw it was the darkest dungeon they have ever tried to clear. So Scarlet grabbed Zix as hard as she could and Zix blushed more than ever before. Zix took out a torch and started to walk inside but before he past the first hallway his torch went out and Zix heard screaming "AAAAHHH!!!" Zix said "What was that. Scarlet? hey where did you go" Zix looked and looked but Scarlet was gone. So Zix went deeper in the dungeon looking for Scarlet but instead he found trouble. Zix found 3 browdares attacking a little girl. "Hey browdares try fighting me beasts." The browdare commander said " GET THE MORON AND EAT HIM, I'LL EAT THE LITTLE GIRL!" The browdares were armed with swords made of human bones, but Zix had the sword that Scarlet gave him. " Bring it on…..hya!" Zix took out the first browdare with one quick blow to the stomach. Next the browdare commander went for the little girl, but Zix quickly took out the last of the browdares and went for the leader. The leader was about to eat the little girl but Zix finished him with his sword slicing him into little pieces. "Little one are you ok?" The little girl ran towards Zix and hugged while crying. "Shshshsh It's ok I'm here as long as I'm here nothing will happen to you shshshsh, So what's your name little one." The little girl stopped crying, got up and said " My name is Mary."

Part 5:

Zix told Mary "So Mary how did you end up down here and with browdares."Mary told him " Oh it's because i heard there's a lot of money in dungeons and I'm poor and an orphan." Zix told her "Look Mary I'll help you out but I still need to find my friend Scarlet, I lost her somewhere in the dungeon." Mary told Zix " Is she cute with armor and a skirt." Zix said "Yeah have you seen her." Mary told Zix " Yeah you know I saw her being carried away by a browdare." Zix got angry and sad "How did that happen she was holding my hand and really tight too." So Zix followed Mary to where she saw Scarlet and they found a trail of dead bodies and blood. Zix was angry, disturbed, and most of all outraged, Zix screamed "How dare the browdare take Scarlet away I will destroy them all!!" Mary's face looked as if she saw the face of pure Darkness. Mary told Zix "Please Zix stop, please stop!!" Zix looked at Mary and saw she was scared and crying so Zix calmed down and told Mary "Ok I'm sorry I got out of control come on let's get Scarlet."

So Zix and Mary walked towards the blood trail. Zix started to talk with Mary "So Mary how old are you?" Mary responded "I'm 7 years old, big huh." Zix started to laugh and Mary told him to be quiet and they saw they finally found the browdare base. Mary said "Hey look at all those uglies!" Zix told Mary "Shhh be quiet or we'll get caught and eaten by those uglies." "Hey Zix there's uglys behind you." Zix looked behind and said "Oh nooo." The browdare attacked Zix and got Mary. "Mary!!" Zix screamed. "Zix help!" Mary screamed "Don't worry i'll..." Zix got knocked out by a browdare from behind.

Zix woke up and saw Scarlet being tied to a log. "Zix?" Scarlet said "Hey Scarlet how are you." Scarlet got mad and screamed "HOW DO YOU THINK I AM, I'M ABOUT TO GET EATEN YOU IDIOT!!!" Zix said "Sooo do you want me to save you or something cause i got out about 2 seconds ago." Scartel screamed "YES HELP ME please." Zix said "Hey have you seen a little girl around." "Help first tell later now help me." Zix broke free and clobbered the browdares. "So where's the little girl" Scarlet told him "They took her to the kitchen about the same time you woke up why.Who is she." Zix went running to the kitchen just in time and he found that the browdares were just about to eat her. "Hey ugly's try picking on someone your own size" Zix screamed. "Zix help me!" Mary screamed. "Don't worry as long as i'm here no one will hurt you ok just stay calm i'll get you in a sec." Mary calmed down and closed her eyes. Zix took out the two browdares quick and silent. "Mary you can open your eyes now." Zix said. Mary saw Zix and started to cry. But behind Zix there was a browdare about to kill him. "Watch out Zix!" Mary screamed and Zix looked behind. The browdare stopped and looked down. He had an arrow in his stomach. "Hey where did you run of to Zix I had to find you because you; i don't know LEFT ME BEHIND IN A BROWDARE'S CAVE!!" Scarlet screamed with all her might. Scarlet told Zix "Ok Zix let's get out of this crazy dungeon and get back to town."

Part 6:

Zix, Scarlet and Mary didn't know it at first but they were being stalked by a strange person in a red coat. Zix told Scarlet all that happened when she got kidnapped "So let me get this straight you save this poor little girl from the browdares and she told you where i was." Zix replied to Scarlet "Yup" Scarlet was grateful to Mary and told her "So your Mary, nice to meet you so i heard that you're looking for some treasure well guess what, we are too." Mary said "Really so can you help me." Scarlet said "Yeah it's the least we can do after all the help you did." Zix got excited and told them "What are we waiting for lets go im getting fired up." A strange voice said "Hey, that's my catchphrase so get your own Zix and Scarlet." Zix and Scarlet got confused on how this guy knew their names. Zix screamed "Hey how do you know our names stranger and even better how is it that you've been following us since the town but yet you didn't say a thing until now." The strange guy replied "Hey how did you know i was following you since town?" zix smiled and said "I didn't you just told me." The guy hit himself and said "damn what an idiot em i ha very well so how is it that you're still standing even after all the fighting you did in this dungeon Zix" Zix fell on his knees and said "Damn i knew i needed to rest but i was too pumped with excitement to rest…..damn" the guy started to laugh and said "Don't worry i won't hurt you or your friend i'm just here to offer my services." Scarlet said "What do you mean offer us your services?" The guy smiled and said "Look you and Zix are worn out just take the offer i need the money and the practice." Zix said "So how much?" The guy said "Not much just 100,000coin not much is it Zix." Scarlet screamed at him "Are you crazy or something Zix would never" Zix stopped her at never and said "You got yourself a deal" The guy smiled and said "Looks like i'm not jobless anymore." Zix told him "So mysterious guy what can we call you." The guy said "You can call me Torch." Zix smiled and said "So Torch what brings you here….." Zix fainted and fell to the floor. Scarlet grabbed Zix and told Torch "Aren't you going to help me?!" Torch laughed and said to her "Sorry my job is to protect you not carry sleepy children." Mary told Scarlet "I'll help you Scarlet" Scarlet smiled and said "You're strong Mary." Scarlet and Mary picked up Zix and left the dungeon while Torch was guarding them all the way to town.

Part 7:

After Scarlet, Mary and Torch took Zix out of town they checked in the closest restaurant and once again a bad mistake. Zix's nose started to smell all the food and he woke up. Scarlet asked Zix "Zix are you ok." Zix woke up and ordered 200 pounds of every meat they had, 5 barrels of water, 10 loaves of bread, and 4 soups. "So what are you guys waiting for i didn't order all this food for no reason come on dig in." Zix told everyone. Scarlet, Mary and Torch were all looking at the food and said "Thanks Zix ok let's dig in." Chomp chomp chomp later. Zix told the man "So how much for the food good sir." The man was astonished and said to Zix "It will be 10,000 coins Sir." Torch and Mary both got scared that they both fell down. Zix replied to the man "Really that sounds fine to me what about you scarlet." Scarlet replied "That sounds ok to me so pay the man and lets go" Zix took out his money bag and opened it, Torch and Mary both saw and they fell back down all dramatically. "Here you are sir 10,000 coins plus a tip." Zix told the restaurant owner. Scarlet grabbed Mary and Zix grabbed Torch and they dragged them out of the restaurant.

So Zix told Scarlet, Torch and Mary "Hey that dungeon had a lot of money, Scarlet you remember that i had like 500,000 now i have 1.3 million so i offer to buy all of you guys new everything ok so let's go to the shopping center." So Zix took them on a shopping spree Zix went with Torch and Scarlet went with Mary. "Ok whatever you want just call me and i'll see if i'll get it for you ok." Zix told them. Zix and Torch went straight to the weapon store and Zix told Torch "So Torch what are the weapons you have on you?" Torch told Zix "I only have my gauntlets." Zix told him "Oh really then you desperately need more weapons and i don't even care if you try betraying me in the future i will take you out if you try that do you understand me." Torch smiled and said "I understand you perfectly Zix, so lets start searching" Torch got a class B Fire Sword and a class B Flame armor. Zix got a new sword so he wouldn't use his normal sword a lot in combat he got a pair of gauntlet swords class c-. Zix told torch "So let's go and see what the girls are doing" Torch said "Yeah let's go"

Scarlet and Mary got new armor, clothing, and weapons with a total of 20,000 coins worth of stuff. So after the buying they did; they got ready to go the next step closer to the army base but first they asked Torch and Mary what they were going to do. Mary told them "Well i don't have anything to do so can may I go with you guys?" Scarlet responded "Yeah it's fine with me what about you Zix?" "I have a bad feeling about this but if Scarlet said yes then i will as well" Torch laughed and said "Awww how nice hahaha I got paid already so i need to finish my mission, so where are you guys going?" Zix responded "I'm going to an army base to look for my father and Scarlet is accompanying me." Torch laughed again and said "Look at that me to, an army base on the other side of the world it's fare though." Zix told them "you heard Torch it's fare so let's start walking."

Part 8:

After the dramatic speech that Zix gave they started to clear dungeon after dungeon until they all got really strong and now even Mary could take on some browdares with no problems. Zix told them "Ok people it's been a whopping 3 months since we all joined up and i have to say we got tough as hell with in these three months." Scarlet replied "Even after 6 months you haven't gotten the courage to ask me out Zix" Zix plushed and hanged his head in defeat. Torch said "I got a sick new power i can control fire and create it." Zix said "Mary your turning 8 in 2 days arent you." Mary replied "Yup i'm growing really fast right" Mary giggled and Scarlet told Torch "So Torch it's been 3 months and you haven't even told us where it is you are going to do when you get to the army and where u came from in the first place." Torch smiled and Said to his group "I am the middle child of my two other brothers Fang and davvy, we were poor and we had no parents but one day in my home town a man came to the center of town with a poster that said if we were interested in joining the army that they would pay us a well large amount of money to who ever joined." Zix told him "Wow thats a weird story" Torch got red and fiery hot and screamed at Zix "THAT'S NOT THE END OF THE STORY YOU DOPE!! Well it's about the halfway point you see my older brother Fang told me and my younger brother Davvy that he was going to go to the army and send us money when they started paying him. But before he could leave i left instead to join but the guy left town so i went to check where was the army base was at; so i went to the poster in the middle of town to check i saw it was fair so i left a note to my brothers that said i would return in a year or so i thought but its been 3 and a half months and i'm not even close to getting there." Zix told him "Damn that's a sad story my brother you've earned my respect Torch." Torch smiled and began to shed terse "Torch are you crying" Mary told Torch "No im sweating from my eyes." Scarlet told Zix "Common Zix tell us your story and yes i already know it but still tell the rest of the gang" Zix told the gang "Well about 6 to 7 months ago my father left home but he left a note that said ,Son i'm going to join the army and regain our honor please son don't worry about me i'll be back in about a week or so, But my father never came back about a month past and i started to worry so i started a journey to find my dad." Torch said "So your dad left and you went looking for him please i would have just let him leave to the army." Scarlet hit Torch in the gut and said "You idiot think how Zix felt knowing his father could be in danger or even worse" Torch felt bad and told Zix "My bad Zix since i never really had a father i don't really know how it felt i apologize." Zix smiled and said "It's fine Torch apology accepted." So Zix told the team they had about 4 to 5 more dungeons until they reached the next town. Zix told the team "So get ready we're in for a doozy on the next 4 dungeons so get ready it's time to shine."

Part 9:

Zix, Scarlet, Mary, and Torch went to the first dungeon Zix told Mary "Mary go on point don't let anything stop us." Mary got serious and said "Got it Zix" Torch told Zix "Hey boss man where do you want me?" Zix smiled and told Torch "I want you on the sides." Torch got mad because he wanted the back. Scarlet told Zix "Zix so what about me?" Zix responded normally "Scarlet you're going to be in the middle with me; so it that clear to all of you." Everybody nodded and responded "Yes sir Zix sir." After the little act they all started to laugh and Zix got upset.

Scarlet saw a hidden trap straight ahead a trap that would separate them in different parts of the dungeon. But Scarlet didn't warn them. Zix told everyone "Hey look out there's a trap right…" Before Zix could warn his friends they got seperated into groups of 2, Zix and Scarlet, and Torch and Mary. Mary screamed, Torch yield, Zix yield "Hold on i'll find you guys hold on!!" Scarlet screamed.

Zix awoke in a pile of rocks and dust "Hello is anybody here Hello!?" Someone moved in a pile of rocks next to Zix. Groaning sounds started to get louder and louder until "Zix? is that you." Zix Told the person "Who are you?" The voice spoke "Its me Scarlet i fell down here with you. where's Torch and Mary?" Zix responded "I don't know maybe we got separated when it collapsed." Scarlet smirked and told Zix in a scared and happy tone of voice "Well at least we're together right." Zix was already up and looking around while Scarlet was still sitting on the pile of rock and dust. Scarlet got mad and said "Hello Zix i'm still stuck in the rocks you know." zix was still looking away when he told Scarlet "Ow yeah it is weird how we got jumped by a week trap like that huh Scarlet." Scarlet got frustrated and she grunted out loud. Meanwhile in the other side of the trap Torch and Mary were occupied at the moment with a little rat trouble. "Mary run faster they're catching up with us, Mary!!" Mary with a loud screechy voice responded "What do you think i'm doing just jogging; these things are fast….aaaah they almost got me aaaaahhh run faster their catching up again, hey wait a sec don't you have I don't know FIRE POWERS!!!" Torch blushed and got mad "Damn i forgot i had my flame torches with me; well here it is you dirty Rats, have a taste of my burning flame wall ahhhhh!!" Torch used his power of Fire to burn a giant wall to try to block the rats from getting to them but that wasn't enough the Giant Rat Warriors got through the fire wall and started to chase Torch and Mary down the dungeon until.

Torch and Mary fell out of the dungeon through a giant Rat hole. Torch screamed "I can't fly Mary I can't fly!!" Mary responded "Neither can i but you don't see me crying." The Rat warriors started to jump out of the dungeon following them all the way down. Mary told Torch "Hey how long have we been falling?" Torch responded "I have no clue; Hey Rat guys how long have we been falling?" the Rat Warriors Responded "Grrrrrrrrrr About 10 or 15 minutes why? Are you bored." Torch responded "Well just that i'm a little worried about our other friends in the other side of the dungeon we got separated when we activated the trap." The Rat Commander responded "Don't worry our alise will take care of them in a bit." Now back to Zix and Scarlet. "So Zix were alone do you have something to ask me ?" Zix looked confused and responded "No not really." Scarlet got mad and she walked the opposite direction to Zix but that was a bad idea. "Rat warriors attack the girl ahhh!" then there was screaming "Ahhh!" Zix turned around and said "Scarlet? Scarlet!! I'm coming hold on." Scarlet was nowhere to be seen and Zix was sad, angry, and filled with right chess power. "AHHHHH Scarlet I won't let them take you not again not ever again AHHH!!" Zix's power was shooting out as a meteor shower and Zix charged at the last place he heard Scarlet. "Scarlet? where are you Scarlet!!" A voice responded "Zix help me." "Scarlet? is that you Scarlet!" Zix followed the voice and it lead him straight to the dungeon boss an Enormous Rat creature getting ready to eat Scarlet. Zix screamed "Scarlet!! i'M COMING TO GET, YOU HOLD ON JUST A SEC." Scarlet replied in a scared tone of voice "Ok." Zix blew up the cave and a small part of the dungeon getting ready to face off the dungeon boss and his 5 Rat warriors. "Rat warriors attack that puny lump of meat and eat him alive hahahaha." Zix smirked and took out his sword, and charged. Zix took out the first 5 Rat warriors with ease and then he went after the boss. "NO HOW CAN THAT BE NO ONE IS THAT STRONG NO ONE AHHH!!" The Boss was killed by Zix and saved Scarlet. Scarlet was so happy that she started to shed tears but still got up and kicked Zix in the leg "Ahhh! what was that for." Scarlet replied "That's for letting those things take me in the first place and also for ignoring me this whole time." Zix was happy that Scarlet was still her over angered self even after all this nonsense. "So have you seen Torch and Mary, Scarlet?" Scarlet smirked and said "No i haven't but they did say that the boss had a big meal before you came to save me maybe they got eat…" Then before she could respond a voice from afar said "Hey guys can you help us out, me and Mary are kinda stuck here too you know it's not just about you two you know huh Mary." Mary responded in a over energized voice "Yeah not just you two."

Zix helped Torch and Mary out of the Rat trap and the door for the next dungeon opened for them and they began their journey. But Torch realized that Scarlet knew about the trap that separated them and that scarlets been acting different ever since they entered the dungeon. Torch is now keeping an eye on Scarlet just in case anything funny happens again and also Mary didn't know it at the time but the rats put something in the water they gave her and Torch and they were going to get sick in the future.

Part 10:

It's been about 2 days and the team have already cleared two more dungeons and all they need is one more dungeon and this dungeon was going to be a doozy of a dungeon. Zix told the team while he was tired "Ok guys and girls i'm about ready to call it a day even though this is the last of the dungeons why don't we take a break, we take shifts to let some of us have some rest even though some of us are still…….ZzZzZzZzZzZz" Scarlet took charge and said "Ok me and Mary are taking the first shift; Torch you and Zix get some sleep and get ready to take over when it's your turn to guard." Torch looked at Scarlet in a funny way and Scarlet took it the wrong way "Hey Torch you have a problem with that Hot head." Torch started to burn up and said "NO MA'DAM I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH THAT." Torch laid down and fell asleep.

So after Torch fell asleep Mary and Scarlet started talking "So Scarlet i've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." Scarlet replied to Mary "What is it you wanted to ask me Mary you know you can ask me anything so what's on your mind." Mary smiled and told Scarlet "Well umm why is it that you decided to come with pa…..Zix?" Scarlet smiled and told Mary "Well you see me and Zix first met when i was in danger i was inches from death and Zix saved me even though i had a sword to his head and didn't know who i was he still decided to save me and i will always love him for that." Mary smiled at scarlet and told her "That's nice but you still haven't answered my question why have you come with Zix so far." Scarlet looked down and told Mary "I don't know why Mary i just don't know why." Nobody noticed but Torch was still awake listening to their conversation.

A while past and Zix and Torch's shift began. Zix looked well rested and ready to kick some monster butt. "Ok Torch i'm ready to go kick some monster butt do me a favor wait her for a while alone while i go deeper in the dungeon ok but don't tell anybody where i left do you understand me Torch." But just like Torch, Scarlet wasn't rested and when Torch didn't notice Scarlet went off looking for Zix in the dungeon. About 20 minutes past and Torch barely realized that Scarlet was gone so he woke up Mary but before he could reach, the poison from the r-Rat's drink started to affect them, Torch and Mary went down in a twitching frenzy. But there was nobody there to help them.

In the other side of the dungeon Zix was going crazy taking out monster after monster until Zix heard a scream coming from deeper in the dungeon. "Help me someone anyone help me!!" Zix saw a guy being dragged by his feet "Hey sir are you ok?" "Do i look ok you dult i'm being dragged away about to become a monster's lunch so no i'm am not ok i'm the opposite of ok i'm in danger so please do me a favor and go get some help for me would you kid and hurry." Zix laughed and said " ow so i'm no help em i" Zix proved the man wrong by killing the monster and helping the guy out. "Thanks good sir, how is it a young lad like you ends up down here, in this god forsaken place." Zix smiled and said "Well umm i'm a dungeon clear i go to dungeons and clear them for treasures and adventure to get to my father's army base not to far from here." The guy didn't believe him when Zix told him that he was in the dungeon on his own will. The guy got up and saluted Zix like if he was a soldier and Zix told the guy "So army dude how did you end up down here you know if you're not strong you will die down here, that and is your army base around here and a better question do you know my father?!" The guy answered all of Zix's questions " I wanted to get stronger and when my leading officer told me he got really strong working out in these dungeons i decided to come and train but as you see i'm not doing much progress, my army base is around here actually passing a town you can see it, and for your final question i have no clue who is your father; tell me his name and probably i would know him." Zix told the guy "My father's name is M, M Alfab, he left about 8 months ago and never came back home." The man was amazed and he had his mouth open like if he saw gold "Your father is M?" Zix smiled and said "Yup he's my father; what do you know him sir dude whatever." The man nodded his head and told Zix "Your father is a general he's the front line of defence against the enemy he is always taking out squads by himself and he is a legend amongst the men and women in our camp." Zix smiled and told the guy "Hey if you want you could come with me and my team to clear this dungeon and after you could take me to your camp to see my father." The guy said yes but if Zix would protect him through the rest of the dungeon. Zix told him "Yeah sure but don't get in my team's way ok dude sir soldiers man."

Zix got back to his team finding Torch and Mary on the floor covered in sweat and their campsite was on fire. "Mary, Torch what happened where's Scarlet?" Torch told Zix in a weak voice "Zix Zix WHO CARES ABOUT SCARLET WHILE ME AND MARY ARE DYING OF SOME KIND OF POISON YOU DOPE!!!..." Torch used his last expansion of energy to scream at Zix. Zix had no idea what to do because Scarlet had the Dragon's Blood and she was the only one in the team that had any medical experience. But Zix didn't know that the guy had medical experience and the guy told Zix "Ok look they had some kind of poison in other words just go in the the dungeon and find some root of sunon it would heal them instantly." Zix told the guy "Ok i'll be back in a second just don't let them leave this world ok?" The guy told Zix there was nothing to worry about that he was an expert.

Part 11:

Last time we left off, Zix went rushing in the dungeon looking for root of sunon a powerful medicine that would heal his friends from there poison. Zix didn't know that he was being followed by a person hiding in the shadow. Zix looked for a while until he found the root but when he found the root he was assaulted by a girl wearing dark green armor and plasma chainsaw gloves and boots. "WHat do you want from me?" The girl didn't reply all she did was turn her chainsaw gauntlet at Zix. "Very well then i'll fight you for the right to claim this root….hya!" The girl attacked Zix fiercely and Zix got hit in his ribs with a strong kick. ZIx took out his hidden blades from his gauntlets and began a counterattack on the girl but it looked like the girl knew all of Zix's attack patterns and his attack styles. "What how is it possible that you know my attack styl wait it can't be.." Scarlet came out of nowhere kicking the girl "Zix, run get the root and take it to Torch and Mary hurry i'll hold her back but you just GOOO!!" Scarlet fought the girl until Zix got the root and ran to give it to the man to heal his team but when he got back, he saw that Scarlet was stabbed by the girl's plasma chainsaw blades. "SCARLET!! NOOO!!! SCARLET!!" Zix went berserk and attacked the girl with his bare hands but the girl disappeared along with Scarlet. Zix gave a loud shout and with that shout he woke up the dungeon Boss Heckler, a giant with a mean temper. "HEY YOU LITTLE MAN WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP YOU WANT TO DIE HUH LITTLE MAN." Zix looked at him with these devil eyes and the giant got scared "HEY KID I WAS JUST PLAYING WITH YOU IT'S ALL COOL LOOK HERE'S THE DOOR YOU CAN LEAVE AND HERE TAKE THE TREASURE BUT JUST LET ME LIVE PLEASE." The Giant Heckler turned around and began to run but it was too late Zix had an interest in him and Zix chased him and killed him.

The man had healed Torch and Mary and took them to go see Zix but the man had no idea what he just saw. Zix killing the Giant and ripping him to shreds. "ZZix are you ok?" Zix turned at them "GRRR!!" Torch and Mary knew what form he was in and they pulled the guy out of the dungeon and they began to run away from there. Zix literally destroyed the dungeon and every monster, treasure, and adventurer in there. "Torch what's wrong with him?" Torch looked at the man and told him "He's just upset well give him a little time to calm down ok so let's go." The guy took them to town and they stayed there waiting until a man came to town carrying Zix on his back. "Zix? Zix! Hey Torch someone just brought Zix back." The mysterious man put Zix down slowly and told them "How do you know who this is?" Torch told him "He's our... I can't believe i'm saying this but he's our leader sir." The man took a look at Zix and he took out a herb. That herb he took out healed Zix "Zix are you ok son?" Zix got up and said "Father?" As he said that he fell back down exhausted after the enormous amount of energy he used up.


End file.
